


Pegasus' Wahl

by Bythia



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Die Mission zu den Genii wird unterbrochen, als es zu einer Wahl von Sentinels und Guides kommt, die für die Standards der Erde äußert ungewöhnlich ist. Die Auswirkungen dieser Wahl könnten weit mehr ändern, als nur das Schicksal der Atlantis-Expedition.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 6





	Pegasus' Wahl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pegasus' Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357251) by [Bythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia). 



> Der Prompt: “Since arriving on Atlantis, no one had been offered the choice to be a sentinel or guide until the day they were to meet the Genii.”
> 
> Ich habe diese Idee ewig in meinem Kopf hin und her gewälzt, im Grunde seit ich die Beiträge dazu von Keira Marcos und Jilly James gelesen hatte. Aber in Deutsch wollte die Geschichte einfach nicht zu Papier gebracht werden. Als ich vor ein paar Monaten die wahnwitzige (aber sehr erfolgreiche) Idee bekam, auf Englisch zu schreiben, war diese Geschichte in Null komma Nichts geschrieben.
> 
> Jetzt bin ich endlich dazu gekommen, sie zu übersetzen. Auch dabei war es an einigen Stellen schwer, mir über die passende Wortwahl klar zu werden, aber es hat den Schreibprozess nicht mehr aufgehalten, weil die Geschichte ja schon fertig war.
> 
> Gut möglich, dass ich irgendwann mehr in diesem AU schreiben werde, aber sicherlich nicht in nächster Zeit. Mein Kopf hängt in anderen Projekten.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

John lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm die Reaktionen der Personen um sich herum mit all seinen Sinnen auf. Neben ihm und seinem Guide waren noch die vier anderen neu erwählten S&G-Paare mit im Raum und sie alle waren entspannt und warteten auf seine Führung. Sein eigener Guide saß neben ihn, fokussiert auf seinen Laptop, aber John wusste, dass er kein Wort verpasste.

Sergeant Bates war angespannt und unruhig, aber zum ersten Mal seit er nach Atlantis gekommen war, hatte John keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Soldat hinter ihm stand. Ford war nervös, schaffte es aber irgendwie, das gut zu verbergen und sah absolut entspannt aus. Teyla beobachtet das Geschehen ruhig, neugierig und verwirrt von der Situation. Dr. Beckett war freudig aufgeregt, aber sehr irritiert von der stattfindenden Diskussion. Und Elizabeth Weir sandte so viele negative Signale aus, dass John nicht einmal wusste, wo er beginnen sollte sie zu sortieren.

Es war kaum eine Woche her, dass John als Sentinel erwählt worden war und die Verwendung seiner verschärften Sinne ging mit einer instinktiven Kontrolle einher, die er nach den Informationen, die er auf Erde dazu erhalten hatte, nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Während er in Afghanistan gedient hatte, war er zwei Mal Zeuge einer Wahl geworden. Bei beiden Gelegenheiten war das neue Sentinel und Guide Paar bis zu einer Woche isoliert gewesen und hatte sich danach für fast einen Monat einem Spezialtraining unterziehen müssen. Erst dann hatten sie in den aktiven Dienst zurückkehren können.

John und Rodney, der zu seiner großen Erleichterung sein Guide war, hatten drei Tage in einem der Isolationsräume verbracht, nachdem sie erwählt worden waren. Und während John durchaus die ein oder andere Hürde mit seiner neuen Wahrnehmung hatte überwinden müssen und Rodney ebenso mit seinen neugewonnen empathischen Fähigkeiten zu kämpfen hatte, schien ihre Wahl ein natürliches Wissen mit sich gebracht zu haben, dass es ihnen ermöglichte diese Probleme gemeinsam in kürzester Zeit zu meistern.

Das war aber nicht das einzig Außergewöhnliche an ihrer Situation. Sentinels und Guides waren auf der Erde sehr selten. In den Ländern der ersten Welt hatte es seit Dekaden keine Wahl mehr gegeben, wenn man den Fall von Jim Ellison und Blair Sandburg außen vor ließ. Soldaten, die sich im aktiven Einsatz in Kriegsgebieten befanden, wurden regelmäßig erwählt, aber es gab nicht viele von ihnen und keiner von ihnen hatte es seit langer Zeit lebend in den Ruhestand geschafft. (Und das trug eine Implikation mit sich, über die John sich keine Gedanken machen würde, so lange sie ohnehin keinen Kontakt zur Erde hatten.)

Der einzige Ort, an dem Sentinels und Guides noch zum alltäglichen Leben auf der Erde gehörten, waren die wenigen verbliebenen Naturvölker. Im Rest der Milchstraße wusste man von ihnen, aber sie wurden erbarmungslos von den Goa‘uld gejagt, so weit John wusste. In den vergangenen zweihundert Jahren, über die es reichliche Dokumente gab um diese Dinge zu belegen, war es niemals vorgekommen, dass mehr als ein Paar zur selben Zeit erwählt wurde.

Die Verantwortlichen, und vermutlich hauptsächlich diejenigen, die aus dem Militär kamen, mussten eine Wahl während der Atlantis-Expedition erwartet haben. Die Art, in der die Expeditions-Charta geschrieben war, ließ in Johns Augen keinen Zweifel daran, auch wenn Elizabeth Weir vollkommen von der Wahl überrascht zu sein schien. Aber niemand hätte erwarten können, dass nicht nur ein Paar oder sogar zwei erwählt wurden, sondern gleich fünf auf ein Mal. Oder dass nicht sowohl Sentinel als auch Guide dem Militär angehören würde, etwas dass nur auf zwei ihrer neuen Paare zutraf.

„Wir können die Charta nicht ändern.“ Es war das dritte Mal, dass John diesen Satz in diesem Meeting wiederholte. „Und wir können die Charta auch nicht ignorieren. Wir sind noch nicht an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem wir die Hoffnung aufgeben sollten, wieder Kontakt mit der Erde aufnehmen zu können. Also müssen wir uns an die Vorgaben halten, unter denen diese Expedition gestartet wurde. Und das bedeutet, dass dies seit letzter Woche eine militärisch geführte Expedition ist und als der Offizier im höchsten Rang macht mich das zu unserem Anführer.“

Er war alles andere als glücklich damit, aber es war der Führung der Expedition durch Weir alle Mal vorzuziehen. Wenn er nicht am ersten Tag hier mit ihr hätte darüber diskutieren müssen eine Rettungsaktion zu starten, hätten sie vielleicht schnell genug sein können, um Sumner zu retten. Er hatte seinen CO nicht leiden können und war von ihm gehasst worden, aber das linderte weder die Schuld noch die Trauer.

„Es ist vorgeschrieben, dass das neue Paar direkt dem Kommandanten des Militärs unterstellt werden würde. Als ein Sentinel könne Sie nicht der leitende Offizier sein, Major Sheppard!“, sagte Weir mit harter Stimme. Sie hatte große Schwierigkeiten ihre Abscheu gegenüber der Situation zu verbergen, selbst vor denen, die nicht über geschärfte Sinne verfügten. Ihre Gefühle waren nicht einmal im Ansatz ein Geheimnis vor den gerade erste erwählten Mitgliedern der Expedition.

Bates räusperte sich. „Bei allem Respekt, Ma‘am, das ist eine Schlussfolgerung, die weder durch die Charta noch durch die UCMJ unterstützt wird. Major Sheppard die Leitung unserer Mission zu versagen würde gegen beides verstoßen. Mit all den Problemen, die wir bereits mit zurück zur Erde bringen werden, hat keiner von einen Spielraum in irgendeiner Weise unaufrichtig zu wirken, wenn es um unsere Pflichten geht.“

John war noch immer überrascht davon, wie irritierte der Sergeant von Weirs Verhalten und zu Johns Gunsten war. Er hatte keinen guten Start mit dem größten Teil des Militärs in der Stadt gehabt und in der vergangenen Woche hatte John gelernt, dass Sumner jedes Mitglied des Militärs über seine Verwarnung informiert hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, womit er dieses unprofessionelle Verhalten seines gefallenen CO verdient hatte.

Nach Sumners Tod hatten die anderen Soldaten ihn zähneknirschend in seiner Rolle akzeptiert, aber auch nur, weil er mit allem was er hatte für die Rettungsmission gekämpft hatte, da war John sich sicher. Diese Einstellung hatte sich dramatisch gewandelt, nachdem er erwählt worden war. Die Legenden über Sentinels und Guides im Militär kamen ihm in dieser Hinsicht zu Gute und er hoffte, dass er die Erwartungen der Männer und Frauen unter seinem Kommando würde erfüllen können.

„Ich habe niemals von einem Sentinel in einer Führungsposition gehört“, protestierte Weir.

„Ja. Aber es ist keine Frage darüber, dass sie nicht befördern werden würden, sondern dass nicht aus dem aktiven Einsatz ausscheiden wollen“, antwortete Bates. „Sie sind durch den Drang getrieben, die Soldaten ihrer Einheiten zu beschützen, das könnten sie nicht von einem Schreibtisch aus.“

John nickte schwermütig. „Das ist wahr. Ich habe keine Idee, wie ich in der Lage sein soll hier zurück zu bleiben, während ich die Frauen und Männer unter meiner Führung auf Missionen schicke.“ Er würde einen Weg finden, weil er sich nicht vorstellen konnte die Expedition – seinen Stamm – noch einmal in genau diese Situation zu befördern. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum Sumner mit ihnen nach Athos gekommen war und dabei sein eigenes Leben riskiert hatte, aber er war in keiner Position gewesen, dagegen zu protestieren. „Wir müssen aufhören unsere Zeit mit dieser Diskussion zu verschwenden. Wir sind hier um zu entscheiden, was aus der Mission zu den Genii wird.“

„Wenn Sergeant Bates sich nicht meinen Befehlen widersetzt hätte, hätte diese Mission schon vor Tagen statt finden können!“ Weir runzelte die Stirn. „Der Zeitplan für die Missionen hätte nicht unterbrochen werden müssen, nur weil Sie Zeit brauchten, um … sich zu binden.“

John atmete tief durch. Er würde nicht mit ihr erörtern, dass kein Mitglied des Militärs jemals unter ihrem Kommando gestanden hatte, selbst vor der Wahl. „Was wissen Sie über die Umstände, unter denen es auf der Erde zur Wahl eines Sentinel und Guide Paares kommt, Dr. Weir?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen“, erwiderte Weir schnippisch.

„Ich war auf der Erde zwei Mal Zeuge solch einer Wahl.“ John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Beide Male wurde die geplante Operation sofort unterbrochen. Nicht, weil das neue Paar Zeit brauchte, sondern weil die Erfahrung gezeigt hat, dass eine Wahl nur statt findet, wenn es einen triftigen Grund dafür gibt. Jedes Mitglied des Militärs hat schon vor Wochen mit einer Wahl gerechnet. Und trotzdem ist jeder von uns vollkommen davon überrascht worden, dass gleich fünf auf ein Mal erwählt wurden. Und es macht mich sehr nervös über die Genii.“

„Die Genii sind Bauern, Major“, sagte Teyla mit gerunzelter Stirn.

John neigte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Das ist, was du über sie weißt, Teyla. Könnten und würden sie es verstecken, wenn ihre Gesellschaft aus mehr bestünde?“

Die versteckte Bibliothek der Hoffaner hatte John einen ausgezeichneten Einblick in die Einstellung der Menschen in Pegasus gegeben. Der Drang um ihr Überleben zu kämpfen, um das Überleben ihres Volkes – ihres Stammes – war so tief in den Menschen verankert, selbst hier. Die Menschen von Hoff würden nicht die einzigen sein, die einen Weg gefunden hatten ihre Geschichte und Errungenschaften zu verstecken und dadurch zu bewahren.

„Ich … Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das möglich ist“, räumte Teyla ein.

„Wir müssen Handelspartner finden!“, erinnerte Weir eindringlich. „Wir müssen eine verlässliche Nahrungsquelle finden.“

„Diese beiden Dinge stehen nicht unbedingt miteinander in Zusammenhang.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass Rodney überhaupt von seinem Laptop aufsah seit er neben John Platz genommen hatte. „Unsere Botaniker und Ingenieure arbeiten rund um die Uhr in drei Schichten um die Hydrokulturanlagen nutzbar zu machen. Teylas Leute helfen uns dabei essbare Pflanzen auf dem Festland zu identifizieren und sie helfen uns dabei, Wild und Fisch zu jagen. Wir müssen Arbeit darin investieren, aber wir besitzen alle nötigen Ressourcen, um uns selbst zu versorgen.“

„Glauben Sie nicht, wir können diese Arbeitskräfte an anderer Stelle besser nutzen?“, fragte Weir herablassend.

Rodney blinzelte. „Ich esse gern. Ganz besonders, weil ich unter einer Krankheit leide, die verlangt, dass ich nach einem festen Zeitplan esse. Also, nein, ich denke nicht, dass diese Leute anderswo wichtigere Arbeit machen könnten. Ich wollte schon vor Wochen, dass an den Hydrokulturen gearbeitet wird und ich habe nie verstanden, warum Sie das blockiert haben.“

„Es wird uns weniger kosten, für Nahrung zu handeln“, beharrte Weir.

Rodney schnaubte. „Außer dass wir nichts zum Handeln haben.“

„Wir können mit Medizin handeln.“ Beckett schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben Kisten voller medizinischer Materialien nur für diesen Zwecke.“

„Wer auch immer diese brillante Idee hatte, hat offensichtlich nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss erreicht!“, murmelte Rodney.

„Rodney!“ Beckett sah ihn empört an.

John sandte ihm einen finsteren Blick. „Rodney hat Recht, Dr. Beckett. Haben wir genug medizinisches Personal, um Leute dazu abzustellen, diese Medikamente zu verabreichen? Oder werden wir unseren Handelspartnern eine Liste mit Anweisungen überlassen und auf unser Glück vertrauen, dass sie keine Überdosis nehmen und sich selbst damit umbringen werden?“

„Und wir wissen nicht einmal, ob die Menschen aus dieser Galaxie in der selben Weise darauf reagieren würden, wie wir. Selbst auf der Erde gibt es Leute, die einige der herkömmlichsten Medikamente nicht vertragen!“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme. „Wir sollten aus den Dingen lernen, die wir auf Hoff haben geschehen lassen! Wir haben Simulationen über diesen Wirkstoff auf Grundlage dessen durchgeführt, was wir über die Biologie unserer eigenen Rasse wissen. Und es hat die Hälfte von ihnen getötet.“

Weir runzelte die Stirn. „‘Unsere eigene Rasse‘? Wissen Sie überhaupt, wie das klingt?“

Rodney schnaubte. „Offensichtlich haben Sie nicht über die wissenschaftlichen Folgen nachgedacht, dass es zwischen dieser Galaxie und unserer eigenen für zehntausend Jahre keinen Kontakt gab. Die Antiker mögen der Verbreitung der menschlichen Rasse in beiden Galaxien nachgeholfen haben, aber wir wissen nicht einmal, ob sie das vom selben grundlegenden Exemplar aus getan haben. Und selbst wenn, da sind zehn. - Tausend. Jahre! - grundlegend unterschiedlicher Evolution zwischen uns. Es ist absolut gerechtfertigt von zwei verschiedenen Spezies zu sprechen.“

Beckett war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. „Ich … Ich hatte auch nicht darüber nachgedacht.“

„Offensichtlich“, schnappte Rodney. „Wir haben uns alle von der Euphorie überwältigen lassen mit den Hoffaner. Das muss aufhören.“

„Und das wird es.“ John legte seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel seines Guides, als der Gepard erschien, der McKay als seinen Menschen erwählt hatte. Es war ein aufwühlendes Thema für Rodney und da war eine Menge mehr Schuldgefühl, als John erwartet hatte.

Deutlich verstört durch den Tiergeist, rückte Weir von Rodney zurück so weit es möglich war, ohne dass es überaus offensichtlich wurde. „Können Sie dieses … Tier nicht kontrollieren, McKay?“

„Nein.“ Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zurück zum Thema dieses Meetings. Wir haben nichts für einen Handel mit den Genii.“

„Wir sollten trotzdem einen genauen Blick auf sie werfen“, sagte John. „Ich will wissen, was wir von ihnen erwarten müssen. - Markham und Strackhouse, da Sie unser militärisches S&G-Paar mit der größeren Erfahrung sind, will ich, dass Sie die Mission leiten. Teyla wird Ihre Führerin sein und wer die vierte Person in Ihrem Team sein wird überlasse ich Ihnen. Sie haben 48 Stunden für die Vorbereitung.“

„Sie waren für diese Mission vorgesehen, Major Sheppard“, protestierte Weir. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, das zu ändern.“

John neigte den Kopf. „Es gibt viele Gründe, das zu ändern. Erkundungsmission gehören nicht mehr zu der Liste meiner Aufgaben. - Rodney, ist es möglich einen getarnten Jumper durch das Tor zu fliegen?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum es nicht gehen sollte. Wir können es testen.“

John nickte. „Das sollten wir. Sergeant Bates, Sie und McKay werden einen Termin dafür in den nächsten beiden Tagen finden.“ Er ignorierte Weirs Versuch ihn zu unterbrechen und sah zu dem anderen Paar, von dem sowohl Sentinel als auch Guide Soldaten waren. „Wilson und Moore, wenn wir einen Jumper unbemerkt durch das Tor bringen können, werden Sie beide und Lieutenant Ford die Rückendeckung für die Genii-Mission sein.“

„Ja, Sir!“, wurde ihm von drei Seiten geantwortet.

„Sie sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen und den Planten scannen“, warf Rodney ein, während er sich vollkommen auf ein Programm auf seinem Laptop konzentrierte. „Vielleicht sind die Bauern gar nicht das Problem sondern etwas auf ihrem Planeten.“

Moore sah zu seinem Sentinel, der die Schultern hob und den Kopf schüttelte. „Jemand von Ihren Leuten wird uns zeigen müssen, was das für Scans sein sollen, Dr. McKay.“

Rodney fuhr mit einer Hand durch die Luft. „Kein Problem. Es sind ohnehin ausführliche Scans dieses Planeten hier geplant. Wir können sie vorziehen und es gleichzeitig nutzen, um Ihnen das nötigste beizubringen.“

John nickte. Er wusste es würde auch eine gute Gelegenheit für verschiedene andere Tests sein. Alle neu erwählten Sentinels und Guides hatten ein aktives oder ein rezessives ATA-Gen und Rodney wollte testen, ob es eine Auswirkung darauf hatte, wie gut sie mit der Technologie der Antiker umgehen konnten. Aber sie wussten beide, dass sie diese Dinge nicht vor Weir diskutieren sollten.

Er ließ seinen Blick zu den anderen beiden S&G-Paaren gleiten. John erwartete keine Probleme von Abrams und Simpson, da beide Wissenschaftlicher waren und sie vermutlich keine großen Probleme haben würde, ihren Bund und ihren Job miteinander zu vereinbaren. Für Dr. Grodin und Lieutenant Crown, die wie John und Rodney militärischer Sentinel und ein wissenschaftlicher Guide waren, würde es nicht so einfach werden.

„Sie vier haben zwei weitere Tage frei“, sagte John zu ihnen. „Nach der Genii-Mission will ich von Ihnen einen Plan sehen, wie Sie Ihre neuen Umstände mit Ihren Jobs hier in der Stadt vereinbaren wollen.“ Er sah zu Bates. „Die Erkundung der Stadt verläuft nach Plan?“

„Zum größten Teil, Sir“, bestätigte Bates.

„Wenn wir wissen, was mit den Genii los ist, werden wir über einen neuen Zeitplan für Torreisen reden. Ich denke, wir sollten unseren Fokus etwas anders ausrichten als bisher. - Wegtreten, meine Damen und Herren.“ John gab Weir keine Gelegenheit zu protestieren, bevor er den Raum verließ, dicht gefolgt von Rodney.

  
  


Als John aus der Dusche kam, stand Rodney auf dem Balkon ihrer neuen Räume. In dem selben Moment, in dem die Wahl statt gefunden hatte, hatte die Datenbank von Atlantis nicht nur die Position der Isolationsräume preis gegeben, sondern auch diese Räume, die sowohl die Sinne des Sentinels als auch die Empathie des Guides genug abschirmten um ihnen Ruhe zu gönnen, ohne sie vollständig von der Stadt abzuschneiden.

John lehnte sich gegen Rodneys Rücken, schlang seine Arme um ihn und presste eine Nase in den Nacken seines Guides. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich diese Dinge jetzt tun kann ohne mich vor den Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen.“

Als der Panther ihn mitten im Torraum erwählt hatte, war er sich nicht sicher gewesen ob er diese Wahl akzeptieren wollte. Aber dann hatte er der Geparden bei McKay gesehen und all die Dinge, nach denen er sich seit der Antarktis gesehnt hatte, waren mit einem Mal möglich geworden. John würde niemals den Blick vergessen, den er mit seinem künftigen Guide gewechselt hatte, bevor sei beide angenommen hatten, was die Tiergeister ihnen boten.

Rodney schnaubte. „Ich habe die eklatanten Widersprüche im Militärgesetz deines Landes nie verstanden. - Elizabeth wird ein großen Problem werden. Und ein noch größeres, wenn wir erst wieder Kontakt zur Erde haben, fürchte ich.“

„Vermutlich. Wir werden um sie herum arbeiten müssen. Es gibt nur wenige Wissenschaftler hier in der Stadt, die noch nicht erkannt haben, dass sie ein Problem ist. Die meisten unserer Leute werden uns helfen, sie zu umgehen. Und wir sollten uns nicht über die Erde den Kopf zerbrechen, solange wir ohnehin nicht genug Energie haben, um sie anzuwählen.“

„Oder sie ein Schiff senden“, sagte Rodney.

John seufzte. „Oder das. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich ein Schiff senden so lange sie nichts von uns gehört haben. Es sind eine Menge Dinge im Hintergrund geschehen, in denen ich erst jetzt ein Muster erkenne. Die Erde ist wirklich nicht unser größtes Problem.“

„Nahrung, die Wraith, Strom, und wenn unser Glück so mies bleibt wie bisher, dann werden die Genii ein Teil dieser Liste werden.“ Rodney holte tief Luft. „Ich habe die Daten des Jumpers analysiert, während du laufen warst. Das macht keinen guten Eindruck zusammen mit dem, was Markham und Stackhouse zu sagen hatten. Erinnerst du dich, dass Markham sagte etwas seltsames gerochen zu haben, dass er nicht einordnen konnte?“

John nickte.

„Ich denke, er konnte die Reaktion ihrer Körper auf Strahlenvergiftung riechen. Keiner von uns sollte dorthin zurück kehren. Wir können es nicht gebrauchen, dass uns so etwas wie auf Kelowna passiert.“

John sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf Rodneys Hände, die sich hart um die Brüstung des Balkons geschlossen hatten. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was auf … Kelowna passiert ist.“

„Das war Jacksons erste Aufstieg. Er hat sich selbst geopfert, als er verhindert hat, dass eines ihrer Experimente explodiert, und ist mit akuter Strahlenvergiftung davon gekommen. Es hat ihn innerhalb von Tagen getötet“, erklärte Rodney. „Die Genii werden es nicht besser wissen, als die Kelownaner. Sie haben haben mehrere Quadratmeilen an Bunkeranlagen unter der Erde verborgen. Und in diesem ganzen Gebiet ist die Strahlung erhöht. Sie vergiften sich selbst.“

John strich mit einer Hand in beruhigenden Kreisen über den Brustkorb seines Guides. „Sie nutzen die selbe Strategie wie die Hoffaner. Sie verstecken ihre Gesellschaft im Untergrund und suchen vermutlich nach Waffen gegen die Wraith. Aber da ist ein bedeutender Unterschied zwischen den Hoffanern und den Genii, den ich nicht mag.“

„Habgier“, murmelte Rodney. „Markham und Stackhouse haben beide gesagt, dass dieser Cowen nach Habgier gestunken hat, sowohl physisch als auch emotional. Und wenn sie Bomben bauen … Es sind nicht nur die Wraith, gegen die sie diese Bomben richten könnten. - Und sie verstecken sich nicht nur im Untergrund. Teyla sagt, die Genii sind über verschiedene Welten als Nahrungshändler bekannt. Die Farmen auf diesem Planeten würden nicht einmal die Leute versorgen, die der Jumper in den Bunkern entdeckt hat.“

„Es war eine gute Idee, unsere Leute in der Kleidung der Athosianer zu schicken und ohne unsere Waffen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie die Genii darauf reagiert hätten.“ Sie wussten, dass die Genii fortgeschrittene Schusswaffen besaßen, nachdem der Jumper dutzende davon bei den Leuten im Gasthaus aufgespürt hatte. John seufzte. „Zwischen dem Zeitpunkt der Wahl und dem, was unsere Leute heute gelernt haben, sollten wir alles tun, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Genii von uns fern zu halten.“

„Ganz deiner Meinung.“ Rodney drehte sich um und sah ihn ernst an. „Und wir sollten ein Team zurück nach Hoff schicken. Wir waren wütend als wir gegangen sind, und das zu Recht. Aber … Es war ihre Entscheidung und … wir sind wirklich nicht in der Position, in der wir auch nur hoffen könnten ihr Volk zu verstehen oder ein Recht darauf haben, über ihre Entscheidungen zu urteilen. Wir haben unsere eigenen Vorschriften missachtet, während wir auf Hoff waren. Aber wir können es ihnen nicht vorhalten, dass sie sich nicht an unsere Vorschriften gehalten haben.“

„Und dass sie die Hälfte ihrer Bevölkerung geopfert haben?“, fragte John. „Sollten wir ihnen das nicht vorhalten?“

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir müssen unsere eigenen Moralvorstellungen zur Seite legen wenn wir mit den Einheimischen hier in Pegasus zu tun haben. - Ich habe eine Menge über die Athosianer gelernt in der letzten Woche. Teyla versteht was die Hoffaner getan haben auf einer Ebene, die keiner von uns erreichen könnten. Zu wählen, wie der eigenen Tod aussieht ist … ein Segen in dieser Galaxie. Das einzige, was Teyla hat zögern lassen, ist die Reaktion der Wraith darauf, nicht die Sterblichkeitsrate unter denen, die dieses Mittel genommen haben.“

„Mir gefällt überhaupt nicht, was das impliziert.“

„Mir auch nicht.“ Rodney seufzte. „Wir haben ein sehr behütetes Leben geführt auf der Erde. Und wir hatten einen sehr schlechten Start in dieser Galaxie. - Warum verurteilen wir die Hoffaner so sehr, aber überlassen diese Kinder ihrem Selbstmordkult?“

John schloss die Augen. „Ich habe Elizabeth gefragt, ob wir ihnen eine Alternative geben können. Sie hat mir gesagt, wir sollten nicht versuchen sie zu missionieren und ihre Kultur dabei zerstören.“

„Missionieren?“ Rodney schnaubte. „Was zum Teufel?“

„Nicht wahr?“ John hob hilflos die Schultern. „Ich will diesen Kindern helfen, aber haben wir die Ressourcen dafür? Und da ist ein kleines Korn an Wahrheit in dem was Weir gesagt hat. Warum sollten diese Kinder daran interessiert sein, was wir zu bieten haben?“

„Vielleicht nicht alle am Anfang. Aber sicherlich wird es ein paar geben, die glücklich darüber sein werden, sich nicht töten zu müssen.“ Rodney traf Johns Blick entschieden. „Unsere Wahl … Ich fühle … Wir wurden nicht als Verteidiger der Erde erwählt, John. Wir wurden als Verteidiger von Atlantis und Pegasus erwählt. Ich habe mit Simson und Grodin darüber gesprochen. Sie und ihre Sentinels fühlen das selbe.“

John holte tief Luft. „Ja.“ Es war beunruhigend. Er fühlte eine tiefe Loyalität zur Erde, aber die Dinge, denen gegenüber er sich verpflichtet fühlte, hatte sich verändert seit er erwählt worden war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen zur Erde zurück zu kehren so lange auch nur noch ein einziger Wraith am Leben war, und das hatte nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass er sie aus ihrer Ruhephase geweckt hatte.

„Hast du die andere Seite des Tores gesehen während der Wahl?“, fragte John leise. „Da warten so viele Tiergeister. Es wird andere Wahlen geben, wenn wir die richtigen Leute nach Atlantis holen. Ich denke sowohl Bates als auch Teyla haben es gespürt, aber es gab keinen potentiellen Partner für sie in der Stadt.“

„Also ändern wir das Ziel unserer Mission“, folgerte Rodney.

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden es ergänzen. Wir werden nach der Technologie und den Waffen suchen, die die IOA haben will. Und in unserem Kampf ums Überleben in dieser Galaxie werden wir jede Hilfe annehmen müssen, die wir bekommen können. Wenn das heißt, diese Stadt mit den Einheimischen von Pegasus zu bevölkern, dann sei es so. Wir haben mit den Athosianern angefangen, der Rest wird nur eine Fortsetzung dessen sein.“


End file.
